The Regret
The Regret By: Hollywhisker & Pinefur Allegiances(click on me) Chapter 1 (Pine) Frost was flaked across the grass as if StarClan themselves had smeared it there. The wind... There wasn't any. It was the most still, cold winter night that any cat could remember. A large, gray tom came stalking out of a frosty bush, as if he was hiding from something. The cat stalked out into the clearing of a half-snowy path, with a gleam of regret in his leaf-green eyes. "StarClan... What have I done?" He whispered to the crisp-clear sky. The cat dipped his head down to look at his paws just above the white frost on the ground. Blood was dripping onto the ground from his paws, ruining the perfect winter image below him. He couldn't even lick himself clean. He didn't want to look at the evidence of what he had done. Suddenly, he heard a crackling behind him. He swung his half-bloody body around to face the intruder. A snarl erupted from deep within his raspy throat. A brown tabby she-cat came pelting from the bush just hehind him. A loud hissing rang out as the large tom attacked. His long, sharp claws sunk into the she-cat's tabby fur, resulting in a splatter of blood. The she-cat was struggling to speak. "Stor-" The tom knew he had once again, messed up. He let go of the tabby at once, letting his paws go limb. "Hollyfur!" The tom spat out angrily. Hollyfur was laying on the ground, her chest heaving, and her throat bleeding. "Stormheart, you piece of fox dung! What are you doing out here in the middle of the night! It's too cold for this!" Hollyfur cried. "Don't you ask me that question! You're out here too!" "Stormheart, I heard something! It woke me up from my sleep so I came to see what it was and I found-" Stormheart cut her off abruptly. "It doesn't matter Hollyfur! I almost killed you! You shouldn't have come out of the bush that fast, I though you were coming after me!" Stormheart hissed. Hollyfur heaved herself up off the cold, bloody grass. She gave herself a quick lick and processed what the bloody tom said to her. "What? Why would someone be coming after you? Have you done something wrong?" Hollyfur asked suspiciously... Stormheart froze. He looked up to the sky as if he was searching for an answer from StarClan. "Well?" "No! I was out for a midnight walk Hollyfur! I was thirsty so I went down to the river to get a drink! Geez, Holly." Stormheart spat quickly. "Stormheart." "Yes?" "The river is frozen." Hollyfur spoke in almost a whisper. Hollyfur looked up from her paws to face Stormheart. "I know that the river is frozen NOW! I went down there and i almost got my tongue stuck on the ice!" Hollyfur glanced back towards the bush she came pelting from. "I found a path of blood leading up to here when I was searching for the horrific screeching that woke me from my nest. The entire Clan woke up. Even Haystar." Hollyfur mewled quietly to Stormheart. Stormheart was afraid that Hollyfur could hear his heart pounding. "Dung, that's crazy Holly. Unfortuneally, I didn't hear this screech you're speaking of." "No? HOW? IT WAS SO LOUD!" Hollyfur cried out. Hollyfur padded over to the tree stump by the bush and layed down. She tucked her face under her paws before standing up on top of the stump to look at Stormheart. "I didn't bleed on you THAT much did I?" Hollyfur pointed her tail down towards the tom's bloody front half. Stormheart turned around so Hollyfur couldn't see. "I guess you did. But that's my fault. I shouldn't have attacked you. Sorry." Suddenly, there was a loud screech that was obviously familiar to the two cats. "Haystar!" The two hissed. "She is calling a meeting. She'll think something has happened to us. Lets go, Stormheart." The two ducked under the frosty bush and through the path that led back to the LeafClan's Camp. Every leaf that crunched startled Stormheart. He was very jumpy. All of his thoughts were racing at once. Then one thought hit the right spot in his mind at the right moment. "The blood!"